Fanonlords Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 December 2012
01:28 Nue Avatar 01:29 Shikamaru wouldn't go down without I fight 01:29 *a 01:29 Welcome back, C22...Your avatar is colorful =3 01:29 So I pwned him with Gale Release (:D) 01:29 C22, what's your avi now? 01:29 The link I posted :3 01:30 PONIEZ! 01:30 Brb shower 01:30 (Superman) 08:25 The "Baconator" literally worked... 08:26 :3 08:27 POTATO 08:27 HEY DOOOODS 08:27 PIRATE BERTEE IN THE HOUSE 08:28 (hai) (zie) 08:28 Hi Zie. 08:29 And by worked...I mean it fell on top of me (we used a large whiteboard). 08:53 08:54 09:06 who is villain in bakugan galaxy 09:07 Rausen, along with several others 09:08 the ultimate bakugan should be 09:10 a combination of Valkyrie Wolf Helios zephyros mystrone leonidas meta dragonoid drerex 09:10 o.o 09:10 I don't think that's even possible. 09:10 yes 09:11 using the power of some "power source" 09:11 it shall be called 09:11 EONIS! 09:11 no. 09:11 wait 09:11 ZERON 09:11 ok put your names 09:12 What? 09:13 the ultimate villain bakugan name 09:13 post suggestions 09:13 Why? >.> 09:13 because... ... 09:14 do wit... >:/ 09:15 BAHAMU-BLARGH! 09:16 it should be called Zenos 09:16 or that should be the character name 09:16 Zenos is the 09:16 Is this for Heroes of Xia? 09:16 ultimate villain bakugan of bakugan galaxy 09:17 No 09:17 awwwww 09:17 I don't know why you're even suggesting stuff for BG. >.> 09:18 I shall be the storywriter 09:18 thats why 09:18 No 09:18 There will be no more writers of any sort. 09:18 I'm not even okay with Nintendo and DF writing at all. 09:19 nuuuuuuuuuuu 09:19 D: 09:20 Seems like many people like to break the "three writers only" rule. >.> 09:21 i guess i'll use my idea in HOX 09:21 Sounds good 09:21 Is Bahamuda going to appear in HOX? 09:21 It looks like a kewl Bakugan 09:21 ya 09:21 Im changing it to Bahamut 09:22 because it will have different attribute i think 09:22 That "God" attribute? 09:22 probably 09:22 Or that might be draconoids 09:22 yup thats right 09:23 Draconoid will appear in HOX 09:23 and will be used by same user 09:23 Yuma 09:24 YUMA 09:24 YUMA TSUKUMO 09:24 FROM ZEXAL 09:25 Not that Yuma 09:25 not Yuma "Sukumo" 09:25 because he sucks without Astralu 09:25 Did you make this? 09:26 didn't make that 09:26 What's it from? 09:26 i think one piece 09:26 I just picked random icons that I thought would fit 09:27 Kewl 09:28 anyhoof 09:28 HOX will feature new attributes 09:28 (derp) 09:29 Can you name some? 09:29 Ice, Lightning 09:29 YES! 09:29 I lurve those elements 09:29 God 09:29 Galaxy 09:30 Metal should be one 09:30 And Nature 09:30 yeah I was thinking Metal 09:30 Nature = Grass but Nature would work 09:30 Mhmm 09:31 Are their names going to be different (Pyrus, Haos, Ventus, etc)? 09:32 No the original 6 are the same 09:32 No, I meant like: 09:32 Ice = ??? 09:32 Lightning = ??? 09:32 Different names than their real name 09:33 1. Pyrus 09:33 2. Aquos 09:33 3. Haos 09:33 4. Subterra 09:33 5. Ventus 09:33 6. Darkus 09:33 7. Ice 09:33 8. Lightning 09:33 9. Nature 09:33 10. God 09:33 11. Corrupt 09:33 12. Galaxy 09:33 There gonna stay the same 09:33 k 09:33 i think 09:33 What's Corrupt? 09:33 but there won't be any "this is Pyrus Drago''' 09:33 a special attribute 09:34 found in the past 09:34 Sort of like dark Bakugan? 09:34 should I do Sooper Jerry Qwest first or HOX? 09:34 I think I should do HOX because it will be pretty long i gues 09:35 Depends on how long SJQ is 09:35 its 13 episodes 09:35 its only a short series 09:35 (hmm) 09:35 For now... 09:35 I guess you should get SJQ out of the way first. 09:35 You post episodes pretty quickly, so it won't take long. 09:35 I plan on putting SJQ out of the way for a while 09:35 Or atleast 09:35 untill Winter break 09:36 k 09:36 I'll probably finish it in 1 week 09:36 Lol okay 09:38 the main team is called the Neo Brawlers 09:38 TNB for short 09:39 Members? 09:43 lets see 09:43 10 Members 09:45 yup 09:48 Names? 09:50 well you guys gotta sign up first 09:50 the only known member is me xP Zie 09:50 and meh bakugan is Neos 09:50 A Galactic Dragon dun dundnu 09:50 Ohhhh 09:51 LET'S GET READY TO RRRRRRRRRUMBLE!!!!!!!!! 09:51 *Smacks Nintendo with a frying pan* Earthquakes are bad, silly boy. 09:51 LETS GET READY TO SIGN UP FOR HOX 09:51 WB Wolf 09:51 Thanks Nexus. 09:52 (o/) (Nexus) 09:52 (o/) (Zie) 09:52 (o/) (Wolf) 09:54 So guess what game I'm playing. 09:54 Hmm... 09:54 (hmm) 09:55 Hint: It's only for the Wii. 09:55 NSMBW? 09:55 Not a hard guess, I will not guess either...I already know before the h- 09:55 No. 09:55 Super Mario Galaxy? 09:55 Nintendo interrupted me D=< 09:55 No. 09:56 FAK 09:56 Nintendo 09:56 is it a Mario game 09:56 Science project, here I come... 09:56 @Zie: Not telling. 09:57 Hint: It's a 1 player game. 09:57 MARIO PARTY 9 09:57 MARIO PARTY 8 09:57 Those aren't 1 player games. >.> 09:58 oh right 09:58 . 09:58 Hint: It's NOT a Mario game. 09:59 SONIC 09:59 WHICH Sonic game? 09:59 um generations 09:59 1. Not on the Wii. 09:59 2. Not a Wii exclusive. 09:59 OH YEAH 10:00 I forgot Generations wasn't on the wii yet on 3DS (...) 10:00 um 10:00 Bakugan 10:00 either 10:00 Sonic Colors? 10:00 the video game 10:00 or 10:00 the second one 10:00 @Nexus: No. 10:00 Not Wii exclusive. 10:00 Sonic the Hedgehog 4? 10:00 Which episode? 10:01 2 10:01 Episode 1 10:01 No. 10:01 FUDFUSDAFUDFJDSFLDJKSF 10:01 1. Episode I is not Wii exclusive. 10:01 2. Episode II isn't on the Wii. 10:01 Cave story wii 10:01 No. 10:01 wait 10:01 SONIC UNLEASHED 10:01 The Adventures of Nintendocan: The Game 10:01 The Wii version counts as Wii exclusive. 10:01 @Zie 10:02 @Nexus: No. Not Wii exclusive. 10:02 SONIC AND THE BLACK KNIGHT 10:02 No. 10:02 @Zie: No. 10:02 @Nexus: That game is multiplayer. 10:03 Hints I've given you guys: 10:03 1. Wii exclusive. 10:03 2. It's a 1 player (Singleplayer) game. 10:03 3. It's NOT a Mario game. 10:03 hmm 10:03 KIRBYS EPIC YARN 10:03 No. 10:03 Sonic and the Secret Rings? 10:04 No. 10:04 Multiplayer. 10:04 @Nexus and Zie. 10:04 Skyward Sword? 10:04 ... 10:04 NEXUS WINS! 10:04 FAK YEAH 10:05 what?/#?@? 10:05 NOWEGfd,sjhgksgjdksflgfg 10:05 fdsghfdskjhdjgkhdgkjsdhdsaf 10:05 gdskgljdsjgfNOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 10:05 g!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 10:05 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!walrus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:05 YOU ARE A PIRATE 10:05 YOU ARE A PIRATE 10:05 YOU ARE A PIRATE 10:05 Actually, JK. (Trollface) 10:05 HAAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA 10:05 YOU ARE A PIRATE 10:05 FAK 10:05 YOU ARE A PIRATE 10:05 YOU ARE A PIRATE 10:05 XD 10:05 its 10:05 Twilight Princess 10:05 No. 2012 12 05